


Plan S...as in Sex

by TheTwins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Beta!Jun, Beta!Minghao, Cross-Posted on AFF, JunHao - Freeform, M/M, Omega!jeonghan, Omegaverse, Smut, University Setting, alpha!coups, jeongcheol - Freeform, other members make cameos - Freeform, party then fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwins/pseuds/TheTwins
Summary: Jeonghan presented late as an Omega and now he’s avoiding any contact with Alphas, even if that means no longer going to parties. Minghao is super done with Jeonghan never going out to have fun, so he makes a plan with Jun to set Jeonghan up with a certain someone.





	Plan S...as in Sex

“Fucking Alphas,” Jeonghan flipped off the catcalling guys passing by in a car.

“What about me?” His friend, Minghao, laughed as they walked together towards the university.

Jeonghan looked him over for a second and then grinned, punching him in the shoulder. “You’re a Beta, which means a hundred times better than alphas.”

“Gee, thanks.” Minghao stopped at his locker to take out some books. “Zero times a hundred is still zero, so I dunno, man…”

“Think about it, Minghao.” Jeonghan nudged his friend to look down the hall. Among the crowd of mostly betas, there was an alpha trapping an omega with her back to the wall and another group of alphas urging him to go further until a teacher came by and broke them up. “It’s practically in their blood to be arrogant, hot-headed, and possessive. It’s always ‘Omegas should feel lucky I’m interested’ or ‘I just know you want me to fuck you.’ It’s never ‘how was your day?’ or ‘would you like to grab a coffee?’ And they’re always fighting with each other to prove their dominance.” He sighed, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as the bell rung for class. “I mean there are definitely outliers, like Seungkwan’s mate Vernon or some of the other guys in our class like Hoshi or Seungcheol, but most of them are just like that. It just seems so much better to be a beta like you and Jun. You two are so adorable and I can’t believe you guys are already Bonded, it’s insane. Like is it wrong for me to want something that romantic?”

Minghao nodded along with a lazy smile, having heard similar sentiments from Jeonghan before. “I mean, roasting each other and sparring isn’t the most romantic thing I can think of, but whatever floats your boat.” As they walked into the lecture hall and sat down near the back, he passed Jeonghan a slip of paper. “It’s for the party Seungkwan’s hosting tomorrow, Mr.I-Want-a-Love-Life. You should go.”

Jeonghan simply crumpled up the paper with a sigh, “You know I don’t do parties with Alphas, or anything else that could land me near one of them.”

“I know.” Minghao uncrumpled the paper and slid it in front of Jeonghan, “I just don’t think being an Omega should restrict you, y’know? Look, I get that you’re strong and independent and don’t need an Alpha, but going to a party doesn’t mean you’re looking for anything other than fun.” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow. “It’s just, ever since you presented late as an Omega, you haven’t been to pretty much anything. And Hannie, you used to be the life of the party.”

The elder sighed and pocketed the paper. It was true he missed the fun, but he also didn’t want to end up like all the other Omegas he kept seeing, trapped between the wall and some Alpha or dizzingly breathing in an Alpha’s pheromones and practically turning into putty. “I’ll think about it. Seungkwan _is_ checking the guest list right?”

“Of course,” Minghao grinned, playing with the ring Jun had bought him for their anniversary instead of listening to the professor. “Me and Jun will be there-”

“Jun and I.”

“Whatever. So will Seokmin, Joshua, and them. I think there’s only three Alphas on the list right now. Vernon, obviously, along with his friends, Mingyu and Seungcheol.”

Jeonghan nodded absentmindedly, the lecturer’s words drifting towards his ears. “I’ll think about it. Let’s start taking notes before I fail the pop quiz.”

Minghao snorted, “As if you could ever end up with anything short of perfect. I’m going to the bathroom for a sec, lemme copy your notes when I get back.” With a small wave, Jeonghan gave him the I-know-you’re-going-to-cut-class-but-whatever look and resumed his attention to the lecturer.

Closing the door behind him, Minghao dropped the smile for a smirk, heading out to the field before plopping down and pulling out his phone. “Hey Jun? Yeah, it’s me. He said he’ll think about it, which is pretty good.” He made a funny face. “As if you could do better, huh? You wanna go?” A flurry of ‘nononono’ and ‘I’m sorry, babe’ meshed together and Minghao smiled, a fond look in his eyes. “I’m kidding, Junnie. It’ll be fun at the party, just imagine how he’ll react once he finds out Seungcheol is his mate. Yeah, mhm, I still can’t believe Seungcheol smelled it and Jeonghan didn’t. Don’t forget to warn him though- yeah, if he hurts Jeonghan, I’m going to beat his ass- no, no, it’s fine, I know.” A small blush crept up his neck as he subconsciously stroked the ring. “Yeah, me too. I’ll see you later.”

 

~

 

The next day, Jeonghan was feeling kind of weird, like there was some misplaced excitement that could just as easily be frustration bubbling in him. He pushed it off as something he had eaten and headed outside.

It was a bright Saturday morning, so he opted for a sleeveless tank and skinny jeans. With the warm sunlight kissing his skin, he headed to work.

“Can I get your order, sir?”

“Are you on the menu?” The young man leaned forward on the counter, flashing a cool smile.

Jeonghan mentally face-palmed. That pick-up line had gotten so old by now, but people still used it, even Alphas like this one. “Sorry, we only sell coffees.”

“Americano then. When does your shift end?”

The guy was trying to use his pheromones on him, Jeonghan realized. With a laugh, he handed over the coffee with a coy smile. “Can’t tell you. You’re free to come back tomorrow though.” It wasn’t one of his usual tactics -more open to flirtation than he would have liked- but it worked.

Frowning, the Alpha left.

Humming slightly, Jeonghan continued to serve up coffees at the store with a wide grin on his face, the bubbling feeling growing. By the time his shift had ended and he headed home, he was pretty much glowing.

It was weird. Tossing in his bed trying to read, he had a growing urge to go outside, to go talk to someone else, anyone else really. Maybe Minghao had been right, he thought, maybe he really needed some human interaction. But did he really want to go to the party?

His head was telling him no, but his gut was screaming yes. He still missed the bright lights, the lame red party cups, the senseless jumping up and down to the beat, the bad music, and the sense of relaxation that came with all of that. He missed the flirting, too, but he wasn’t going to tell Minghao that.

Jeonghan pulled out a shirt from his closet. When did he ever own plaid? So boring. He tossed it over his shoulder. Too many holes in those jeans. He tossed that, too. Sexy, he reminded himself, like a siren luring men to death. Needs to be subtle, not the there-to-get-laid type of clothing. By the time he had ransacked most of his drawers, the sun was disappearing on the horizon and Jeonghan was wearing a white V-neck over dark ripped jeans. It was good enough, he decided and headed to the bathroom to put on makeup.

Some lipstick maybe? Or maybe a touch of mascara. He looked at his phone. 8:48 PM. He should probably get going.

 

~

 

Watching the others joke and flirt around from the couch, Jun had his arm slung loose over Minghao’s shoulder. Minghao, who would have usually used this opportunity to target Jun’s pressure points, let himself be pulled closer as he scanned the crowd. “I thought he would come.”

“Don’t worry, babe.” Jun tilted his head towards the lone figure near the stairs. “At least Coups is here. Jeonghan is probably just late. Choosing clothes or whatnot.”

Minghao gave a humph but leaned in to leave small bite marks along Jun’s jawline. Soon, he was sitting in the other boy’s lap, Jun’s hands on his waist.

Near the stairs, the lone figure had moved to join the crowd of partygoers. Dressed in a black T-shirt and tight-fitting jeans, Seungcheol was tall, dark, and handsome -every bit an attractive Alpha. Some of the Omegas dancing near the speakers were giving him glances, but he only had eyes for the one that just walked into the room. Jeonghan.

The white V-neck showed off smooth collarbones and the ripped jeans teased glimpses of soft skin. Dark eyes contrasting with wavy blonde hair framing high cheekbones, he was beautiful.

Quickly making his way over, Seungcheol reached out a hand in introduction, “Hi, I’m Seungcheol.”

Tentatively, Jeonghan shook his hand. “Jeonghan. We’re in the same class with Hoshi and Minghao?”

He remembered Seungcheol. He was one of the Alphas that Jeonghan didn’t dislike, and for good reason. They had talked once or twice before, and he had never struck Jeonghan as the type to look down on non-Alphas or care about the Alpha-Beta-Omega dynamic in general. In fact, talking with him had felt very safe -normal even.

“Yeah, the lecture yesterday was pretty boring, huh?”

Jeonghan cracked a grin as they walked over to the drinks table. “Tell me about it. Minghao left in the first ten minutes.”

 

~

 

From the couch, Minghao glared at Jun when he suddenly stopped moving. Nuzzling into his mate’s neck, Minghao moaned into his ear, only to be cut off by Jun very excitedly pointing across the room. He groaned in frustration but looked to where Jun was pointing anyways.

Over at the drinks table, a certain Omega had shown up. Holding a party cup of who-knows-what in his hand, Jeonghan was leaning against the table talking to Seungcheol with only maybe five inches of space between them. Every so often, Jeonghan would twirl a strand of hair or tuck a lock behind his ear with his free hand with a laugh. As for Seungcheol, he looked enthralled, wanting to lean in even closer but self-control keeping him back.

“Oh,” Minghao breathed out, a slight grin on his face. “I knew it.”

Jun smiled up at him, fingers starting to smooth small circles in the small of Minghao’s back. “Aren’t you glad I pointed them out?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now can we get back to...you know-” He was cut off again, this time with a kiss.

 

~

 

“It’s getting loud here. Wanna head someplace else?” Jeonghan smiled coyly as he placed his empty cup down.

“I’m down.” Seungcheol replied, a spark lighting in his eyes.

They had taken a total of two steps before Jeonghan gasped and covered his eyes. “Oh my God, oh my God. I did not need to see that.”

A hand tangled in Jun’s hair, Minghao was kissing him back passionately as his mate slightly rolled his hips up to meet him. Jeonghan couldn’t see Minghao’s other hand, but if he had to wager, he’d say it was resting on Jun’s crotch. They were practically fucking on Seungkwan’s couch, and Jeonghan really didn’t need the image of his friend’s hand down Jun’s pants in his head or the sudden heat in his cheeks.

“Let’s head someplace else.” Seungcheol’s voice was lower, gruffer, and before Jeonghan could grab another drink to cool his cheeks, a strong scent hit him.

“Wanna let me come with?”

An Alpha. Warning bells were going off in Jeonghan’s head as the other male leaned in, fingers brushing aside Jeonghan’s hair to trace his jaw. “You smell so sweet.”

He slapped the man’s hand away despite the hot tingle of his skin where he had been touched, “Don’t touch me.”

The Alpha grabbed Jeonghan’s wrist in a bruising grip, growling, “I’ll touch you if I want to.”

“No, you won’t.” Seungcheol wrenched the other male’s hand off Jeonghan, pushing himself between the guy and Jeonghan.

The Alpha sneers, “I guess you’re not sharing then?”

Seungcheol stares him down, “He’s not mine. He’s not _anyone’s_ possession so back off before I make you.”

“Yeah, how did you even get in?” Vernon emerged from the crowd, a worried Seungkwan at his side. “Last I checked, you’re not on the guest list, so do me a favor and go make a fool of yourself somewhere else.”

“You think you scare me, huh? You think-”

Seungcheol had had enough. Grabbing the other Alpha by the shirt, he hauled the man through the crowd and pushed him out the door. Anger seeping from him, he gave the partycrasher one last warning, his incisors clearly visible and glinting like knives in the moonlight. “Scram.”

 

~

 

Once the two Alphas had left his side, Jeonghan almost fell down weak in the knees. Leaning against the table haphazardly, he deliriously thought of checking his temperature, maybe he had a fever. He knew his cheeks had been abnormally hot while he had been chatting up Seungcheol, but he chalked that up to the atmosphere. Now, he wasn’t so sure.

“Jeonghan, you ok?” A face swam into his vision, round cheeks, worried features. Seungkwan.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jeonghan tried to push himself up a bit, but resigned himself to leaning when his arms wouldn’t listen. There were so many scents among the crowd and they were confusing his senses, especially the scents of the Alphas. There was a weird feeling in his stomach as if he had drunk too much, but he was sure he hadn’t. It was hot and seemed to curl, the previous bubbling gone.

Suddenly, Jeonghan’s eyes snapped open with his realization. “Seungkwan, do you have a bathroom?”

“Y- yeah, upstairs, wh-”

“Thanks!” He rushed upstairs quickly, and upon locating the bathroom, immediately locked himself in it.

It was his heat. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” Jeonghan muttered under his breath as he stripped off his clothes and got into the shower, hoping the cold water would help. As the first ice cold droplets hit his body, he gasped but endured it. Soon, it was a pitter-patter of cold against his skin, which was refreshing compared to the swirls of body heat downstairs, but then Jeonghan looked down. “Fuck.”

He was rock hard. Groaning, he took his dick in one hand, hissing at the sensitivity, and started stroking. Biting his lip, Jeonghan knew it wouldn’t help. Everyone knew it wouldn’t help. He had heard it in school so many times. What he needed was an Alpha or two weeks at home with medication and toys, but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to leave Seungkwan’s house at the moment without getting jumped.

Frustrated, he willed himself to forget about his lower half, grabbing the scented shampoo and furiously rubbing it into his hair. Apples and peaches, lovely perfumes. Now if only he could stop thinking about the strong cinnamon musk downstairs- Jeonghan looked down and grumbled out a string of swear words. Back to the shampoo, he told himself. Back to the shampoo.

 

~

 

“Where’s Jeonghan?”

Jun looked up at Seungcheol from the couch, his eyes slightly glazed over. Minghao was still trailing kisses and bite marks along his neck, both their shirts discarded somewhere on the floor, and Jun was lazily trailing his fingers down Minghao’s back, leaving a few scratches along the way. “Who?”

“Nevermind.” Seungcheol turned away from the pair to find someone useful. Near the stairs, he saw a flash of light brown hair. “Seungkwan!” He made his way over quickly, still scanning for the missing blonde. “Do you know where Jeonghan went?”

“He asked me where the bathroom was and then ran upstairs.”

Seungcheol let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, “Thanks-”

“Coups.” Seungkwan stopped him from heading up the stairs just yet, leaning in to whisper, “I think- I think it might be his heat.”

Seungcheol cursed and spun on his heel. “I’m still going.”

“Be careful!”

Bounding up the stairs two at a time, Seungcheol reached the bathroom in a little under two seconds. He could hear water and hitched breathing. “Jeonghan? Are you okay?”

 

~

 

Jeonghan froze at the sound of Seungcheol’s voice. He couldn’t be outside the door, could he?

“Jeonghan? Please say something.” He could hear Seungcheol trying the door knob.

Panicking, Jeonghan grabbed the closest thing he could use as a weapon, which just happened to be the shampoo bottle. “Don’t come in!”

“I won’t. You can trust me.” Jeonghan lowered the bottle, but still kept a tight grip. “Is it your heat? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Jeonghan grit his teeth. “It’s nothing.” He looked down and almost half-laughed half-cried. It really wasn’t nothing but he couldn’t drag Seungcheol into this. Even though Seungcheol was a decent Alpha, he was still an Alpha, and Jeonghan knew that if he entered the bathroom, Seungcheol’s scent would probably overwhelm him. It was bad enough the Alpha was right outside. That strong cinnamon- Jeonghan closed his eyes and dug his nails into his skin, willing himself not to moan.

 

~

 

Outside, Seungcheol was pacing in front of the door. Jeonghan had said not to go in, but he could hear the panting, the small groans, and the gasps of pain and it was driving him crazy. Jeonghan might not be able to smell him from inside the bathroom, but Seungcheol sure as hell could smell his mate’s sweet honey-like scent. He was usually pretty proud of his self-control, but by now, he had resorted to clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Jeonghan, please. Let me help. I know you’re in pain-”

“NO.”

Seungcheol sighed and forced himself to sit down, back to the bathroom door. “Can I tell you a story instead?”

He waited a few seconds as Jeonghan pondered how a story could trick him into opening the door before he heard a small “yes.”

“At the beginning of the year, I was pretty lost. Transfer student, new to the city, hadn’t presented yet, I couldn’t find my first class.” He paused, wondering if Jeonghan knew where this was headed. “I ended up lost. And late. But then I ran into these two guys.” Seungcheol started fiddling with his hands, head leaned back against the door. “They introduced themselves to me and offered to walk me there. A Beta and an Omega, but I could barely tell the difference then. I shook hands with both of them, but I think I weirded out the Omega because I kept staring at him.” He could hear that Jeonghan’s breathing had evened slightly. “And I didn’t know why I was staring either. He was just so gorgeous and smelled so good.” He stopped for a second and closed his eyes, mentally berating himself for not going on. His voice was thick and he wasn’t sure with what. “He smelled so good. Even after I presented as an Alpha, no Omega smelled as good. That’s when I realized he was my mate, but he didn’t seem to notice that I was his, too.” Seungcheol’s voice tapered off into a rough whisper, “Until today that is.”

“You’re my mate.” Jeonghan’s voice was slow and tentative, as if half wondering if such a thing were possible, and half hoping it was.

The water had stopped and he was on the other side of the door now. Seungcheol gulped, trying to block out the sweet scent enveloping him. “Yes.” He left the rest of his words die on his tongue, the unspoken offer hanging between them in the two inches of door that separated them.

 

~

 

On the other side of the door, Jeonghan could hear the words repeating in his head. Seungcheol was his mate. He had noticed that the cinnamon scent was much stronger than those of other Alphas at the party and justified it with genetics, but...his mate?

It was a tricky concept, almost like a fairy tale, but he had heard instances of Alphas and Omegas meeting and knowing by scent that they were meant to be Bonded.

But could he trust Seungcheol? Even if he could, should he? The heat pooling at his crotch said yes, his mind wasn’t as sure. He thought back to the unknown Alph, how Seungcheol had defended him, how Seungcheol didn’t see him as a possession but a person-

“Fuck it.” Draped in a towel, Jeonghan reached for the door knob. It’d take too long to think about anyways.

 

~

 

Once outside, strong arms and a stronger cinnamon scent surrounded him. “Seungcheol,” he sighed contently as he was lifted off his feet.

“Jeonghan.” Seungcheol gaze was smoldering and Jeonghan shivered at the gruffness of his voice. “Bed.”

Not caring if they were entering Seungkwan’s room or the guest room, he locked the door behind them without a second thought. Gently laying Jeonghan down on the bed, the towel unraveling to reveal bare skin, Seungcheol quickly stripped everything off.

“Hurry, please,” Jeonghan bit back a moan as he reached down to touch his dick but decided against it and grabbed the sheets instead, hands curling into tight fists.

Seungcheol looked his mate over once, marveling at his smooth pale skin and alluring body, before joining him on the bed. He apologized huskily as Jeonghan gasped and arched his back, bucking into his palm. One hand pumping up and down, he trailed the other across Jeonghan’s chest, eliciting a few more moans and whimpers, and then further down to trace his hipbone. With a quick kiss to his mate’s forehead, Seungcheol nudged apart Jeonghan’s legs.

Leaving small kisses and bite marks along his inner thigh as his mate writhed and softly whined, Seungcheol knew everything he was doing seemed agonizingly slow to Jeonghan, too, but he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t hurt his mate. Wetting his fingers, he asked, “Can I?”

Jeonghan nodded, a moan escaping from his mouth, so Seungcheol carefully pushed in one finger and then two, Jeonghan’s sweet scent filling the air around him. Soon enough, his hands were firmly placed on both sides of Jeonghan’s waist and he was lined up with Jeonghan’s entrance. It took all his willpower not to start rutting into his mate, his vision half hazy with lust and his brain won over by the honey scent. “Jeonghan,” he managed out a hoarse voice, “are you ready?”

Jeonghan’s grip on Seungcheol’s left hand tensed, but he nodded quickly, and Seungcheol entered him with a groan. Jeonghan gasped, his head lolling back. Seungcheol’s self-control allowing him to wait a few seconds as fingernails dug into his wrist deep enough to draw blood and then loosen, he whispered another apology before lifting his mate’s hips up slightly and slamming back into him.

Jeonghan’s moans of “more” and “faster” and Seungcheol’s grunts soon filled the room along with the sound of flesh against flesh. Sweat beads forming at Seungcheol’s brow, he thrust harder, his free hand moving to stroke Jeonghan’s dick as Jeonghan rocked up and back toward him.

Their scents had mixed with the musky smell of sex. Everything was warm, wet, and sticky. Somewhere along the timeline, Jeonghan’s hands had moved to leave harsh red scratches down Seungcheol’s back, while Seungcheol had leaned in, his breath hot next to Jeonghan’s ear. He could hear his mate panting next to him, breath hitching with a gasp every once in awhile or letting out a sweet moan when Seungcheol hit the right spot. “Fuck.” They were both close.

Stroking faster, Seungcheol brought his free hand to cup Jeonghan’s cheek, leaning into a deep kiss. He could taste the honey now, sweet and dangerous on Jeonghan’s tongue.

“Seu- ungcheol.” Jeonghan gasped out, his fingernails digging into Seungcheol’s back. “I- can’t. I’m-”

Hand moving down to cover Jeonghan’s neck, Seuncheol shushed him with another kiss. He was close, too. Thrusting harder and faster, he bit down on his hand as he came first and Jeonghan soon followed. They rode out his orgasm together, panting heavily, sticky streaks of cum pooling on his abdomen.

With a grunt, Seungcheol pulled out of Jeonghan and flopped down on the bed beside him. His mate rolled over to face him with a soft sigh, eyelids fluttering with a sudden fatigue. A fond smile graced Seungcheol’s features and he shuffled closer, resting their foreheads together. “You alright now?”

“Better, still feel sorta sticky and yuck though.” The blonde half-yawned, a blush creeping across his pale skin. Seungcheol couldn’t tell, but it was the first time Jeonghan had gotten a good look at the other naked and he was pretty impressed. Well, there were other things he was also impressed by, but Jeonghan kept that to himself with a small chuckle. He would definitely have gone to a party before this if he had known it it ended with sex with his mate. Seungcheol had turned out to be a better Alpha than he could have expected, character-wise and body-wise.

Speaking of Seungcheol’s body- suddenly frowning, Jeonghan looked over his mate’s body again. “This is unfair. Why does your hair look fine?”

Seungcheol laughed, pressed a kiss to his mate’s forehead. “Just rest, you’ll feel and look better tomorrow.” Seungkwan would also feel somewhat shitty tomorrow, considering the messy state of the bed they were on, but Seungcheol would deal with that when he needed to.

Looking down to where the bite was stinging on his hand, Seungcheol knew he made the right choice in not choosing for Jeonghan. His mate had been too vulnerable and his neck had been wide open had Seungcheol wanted to Bond them, but he would never do so without giving Jeonghan enough time to think it through and give him the okay.

“Something wrong?”

Seungcheol lifted his gaze to meet Jeonghan’s eyes. He smiled, covering the bite with his other hand. “No, nothing.” He paused and licked his lips. “You know, next time-”

Jeonghan shut him up with a quick kiss, smiling coyly before flopping back to his pillows. “Next time I get to ride you, deal?”

Seungcheol grinned. So there would be a next time. Reaching over with his good hand to pull Jeonghan closer, he decided, as long as he could have his next to him like this, his question could wait a round or two. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,
> 
> Second attempt at smut, first time with Omegaverse; hope you liked it and feel free to leave comments, suggestions, etc. :)
> 
> ~Castor


End file.
